


Charles and Erik

by Hyperballad



Category: Cherik - Fandom, X-Men, X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men First Class - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Amnesia, Creys and Feels, Love Story, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperballad/pseuds/Hyperballad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles Xavier (Professor X) and Erik Lehnsherr (Magneto) are in engaged in one of their battles when a situation caused them to end up being alone together and Charles took advantage of Erik's vulnerability...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charles and Erik

**Author's Note:**

> This is my most favorite fandom and the closest to my heart. I don't think I will ever grow tired of shipping these two, I don't know why. The story is basically centered on Charles and Erik being thrown together and left in a wilderness due to circumstances beyond their control. And Erik getting amnesia was the icing on the cake for me because it made him so vulnerable and exposed for the first time and he was not himself and yet he still ended up wanting Charles.

 

Charles Xavier could choose to blame it all on providence or perhaps it could be plain happenstance that brought him into this situation. Regardless of what it may be, this quirk of fate led him back into the proximity of his old nemesis, Erik Lehnsherr. They are both alone in a godforsaken wilderness. The SR-71 he was piloting had crashed into the trees of this unknown land. It was almost a miracle that the aircraft did not explode on impact, even now as he crawled away from it, it did not so much as issue forth any smoke or disintegrate before his eyes. It was a slow and rather excruciating crawl he had to make because aside from dragging his own wasted lower body along the underbrush, he had to drag Erik's body along with him. The man was unconscious and bleeding from the head. He was not a heartless man to go about and leave Erik to his fate; it was not in his nature and besides, Erik used to be a good friend.

 

Charles saw him wearing his helmet earlier, but when they both crash-landed, it must have fallen off somewhere. Erik was completely defenseless and utterly vulnerable against Charles now.

"I suppose it serves you right because you have done it again, my old friend! You nearly killed me, "Charles muttered wryly as he waited from a distance to see if the aircraft would explode.

It did not. Erik Lehnsherr had crossed paths with the X-men and the professor in one of their usual clashes. The group had been fending off Erik's minions and Charles was supervising them from the aircraft, via telepathy. Erik had sensed this and proceeded to go after him. Erik now has the capability of flight, which he had mastered after Cuba. That was three years ago. Charles was unable to sense him coming because of Shaw's helmet. Even though Hank had reworked the designs of the SR-71 by changing its molecular structure, metal can still attract a metal manipulator, it seems. Charles had no choice but to attempt an escape because once Erik touches the craft with his power, he will destroy it's very make, causing Charles to crash, damaging their surroundings in its wake and possibly even killing Charles.

It had come to that point, where Erik, now known as Magneto would not hesitate to harm Charles. The bitter truth of the matter is he could not bring himself to even feel the same enmity the other was foisting upon him. He only felt pity for Erik. He had seen Erik's mind, he knew everything there was to know about him. He felt Erik's pain and suffering as if it were a part of himself and he knew there was still goodness deep inside him. He looked down at Erik's face, calm in repose as he remained unconscious. Charles admired Erik's countenance. Charles absently searched his pockets, but realized he was wearing his g-force uniform. He decided to tear a piece of Erik's cape and he dabbed at the blood that even now, was becoming sticky and dark at the side of Erik's temple. Charles sighed.

The SR-71 was somewhat immune from Magneto's powers because he could not manipulate it from a distance, Magneto had to close in on the craft, touching it with his hands and the bloody idiot tried to tear the roof off over his aircraft earlier, sneering and taunting as he did it, but Charles drove the SR-71 at a higher altitude and for some reason, they came upon a freak storm that not even Erik could fend off. Lightning struck the aircraft at its weakest point, damaging the engine and Erik, while still clutching onto the SR-71 became struck by the same lightning. Charles recalled how Erik howled out and then he slumped into the cabin of the damaged craft, hitting his head hard. Charles hoped for their immediate discovery by any rescue party. If not that, he hoped that the X-men would rally and find a way to rescue them.

Hank was right; the SR-71 was not ready yet against Magneto's power. Charles had confidently said he will test it out for its maiden voyage and look where it had ended him. Charles was silently contemplating the situation and was hoping that the other will not wake up any time soon when he heard a groan from Erik. Erik was gaining consciousness, his body moving about spasmodically. His green eyes fluttered open slowly, as he blinked up at the tempestuous skies. Then, he turned to look at Charles. Charles had readied himself for an attack, bringing his fingers to his left temple and moving slightly away from Erik. But Erik only looked at him blearily and Charles warily surmised, his expression one of absolute confusion.

"Who are you?" Erik asked, sounding hesitant.

For a moment, Charles was dumbstruck. He stared at Erik wide-eyed. Charles recovered himself and decided he will find out if this was Erik's way of deceiving him into dropping his guard. He entered Erik's mind forcefully. Erik whimpered and closed his eyes, seeming to shrink away from the invasion. Charles had gone in suddenly and ruthlessly, not the way he did it before. Charles gasped at what his mind came in contact with and got out of Erik's mind quickly.

"My head! It hurts-"Erik moaned, almost childishly.

Charles's blue eyes blinked in wonder. So this is what an amnesiacs mind looks like. The thoughts were ghostly, tattered shreds that seem to fight for purchase to be more corporeal or to even gain coherence. It was all sifting in a whitish, confused fog that would drive one mad if one had the sanity to remember. Erik was suffering from retrograde amnesia and from what Charles could touch with his mind, Erik could recall what is basic in a human man to remember and he remembers his childhood in more detail before the war regime that killed his mother. Other than that, his mind was like a blank and clean slate. Charles had to act quickly. He could use this to his advantage. He could manipulate Erik into doing his bidding if he wanted to.

Erik suddenly grabbed at Charles's shoulders, pulling him close, Erik actually pressed his face close to Charles's neck, sobbing into it.

"Help me! What's wrong with me? My head hurts-"He cried out. The pain must be unbearable.

Charles was trying to push him away, but Erik was so strong that his grip became firm and desperate. Erik almost seemed to be nuzzling him. Erik's nose was rubbing against his neck and Erik's hot brow pressed up against that soft part beneath his chin. Erik pulled back quickly, staring hard at Charles and then he pulled Charles's face close, almost as if to kiss him.

"I know you! I'm sure I know you! Tell me your name!" Erik breathed into his face in a gasping, frantic breath.

"I'm Charles Xavier!" Charles cried out tightly as he tried to push Erik away from himself.

Erik was too close for comfort, he almost seemed to be strangling him, holding him tight. Erik's eyes were full of this desperate fear and confusion. Even though Charles had uttered his own name, there was no spark of recognition behind Erik's eyes.

"And who am I? Tell me! I must know!"Erik almost seemed to be keening to remember, he thought of himself as a person who was in control and losing cognizance of his personality, he realized he is helpless against everything. Erik shook him, as if doing so would get him the answers quickly. Charles didn't think he could tell Erik his real name so he made up a

name that he thought would suit his purpose best.

"Y-you're Michael Xavier!"Charles gasped out whatever came from the top of his head.

Erik seemed to ponder this, as if trying to recall this as his name, but once again it drew a blank with him.

"Are we brothers, you and I? What am I to you?" Erik asked in that same hesitant voice.

Charles cringed inwardly. He should not have invented a name out of the blue and made it so the last name was the same. What was he thinking? Erik was too close; Erik's closeness was distracting him from being coherent himself. Erik's warm breath that smelled of apples for some reason was wafting over his face. He made it so he was on top of Charles, holding him down. Clinging to me like a possessive husband, Charles thought.

"-husband," He spoke out loud, not realizing that he did so.

Charles was mentally kicking himself at this point. What utter tripe! Charles moaned inwardly as he stared up at Erik, waiting for the other to confirm the ridiculousness of what he said. But surprise, surprise, Erik accepted what Charles had said as if that confirmed it for him. He was nodding in understanding. He looked about them and their surroundings.

"Where are we? What happened to us?"He finally released Charles, allowing him to breathe freely.

"Our plane crashed, we were in a freak storm and that is our plane over there," Charles pointed out at the black wreck that lay like a large crushed bird in a mass of fallen trees and ravaged soil.

"I have no idea where we are. Let us just hope someone saw the crash and that someone will rescue us soon,"

Erik nodded again, then he reached up and clutched at his aching head. He came away with some blood. Erik looked up at Charles, worriedly showing him the blood on his palm. Charles crawled close to him and he found the cloth he was using earlier to wipe at the blood from Erik's brow. He brought it up and pressed it to Erik's head wound.

"Just lie down and rest, don't move around too much," Charles soothed him and then Erik was lying in his back and then he closed his eyes.

He quietly regarded his nemesis. He recalled the time when they were once friends, when he felt some sort of attraction towards Erik and that he thought the other felt the same way. That time when they were training and they stood before the balcony, Erik was looking at him with over bright eyes, as if he wanted to say something else. It almost made Charles believe Erik was about to confess something, but Moira had interrupted them. Erik sensed his appraisal and opened his eyes to look at Charles's blue eyes. He suddenly reached up and caressed Charles's face, startling him and making him blush.

"Everything's gone from me; my memory and my past yet when I look into your eyes, Charles, it makes me feel as if everything will be okay-"Erik said gently. Charles felt his blush deepen and he trembled slightly. His heart skipped into a faster beat than usual. Erik gave him an affectionate smile.

"You're blushing,"

"R-Really?"Charles said distractedly. Erik suddenly moved his arm and put it around Charles, holding him close, surprising Charles yet again with the ease that Erik seemed to accept their supposed togetherness. Erik nuzzled his face into Charles's hair, savoring the clean smell of it.

"Yes, and you are beautiful!"Charles wondered if Erik could feel the heat rising from him.

He didn't think Erik would be this smooth with him. He almost wanted to creep back into Erik's mind to find out what the other was really thinking, but he hesitated. He felt guilty about entering Erik's mind earlier. He had done this to Erik before and he recalled how much Erik detested having his mind pried apart like that. There was that one time that he let Charles in when they were in a delicate situation and Erik had to find where his mind is at its best when he uses his powers, between serenity and rage. That moment touched Charles deeply, when he saw the beauty of Erik's memory of his mother, of his youth. He felt his own hand gently press against Erik's chest. They remained like that, holding on to each other, then-

"It looks like it's about to rain soon. I think we must find shelter," Erik said throatily as he pulled away from Charles. There was an odd look in his eyes as he continued to stare at him. Erik got to his feet and he held his hand out for the other to hold, but Charles could not get up. Erik frowned.

"What's wrong Charles? Let us go-"

Charles pressed his lips firmly together, letting out a breath and trying to control this agonized feeling that seems to tighten his throat. He was feeling happy about their closeness, but then he remembered why he lost his legs.

"I can't."He gestured to his legs."I have no ability to walk, "This seemed to strike Erik terribly. He knelt close to Charles, falling down with a thud as if he could not support himself anymore, his eyes searching and hurt.

"What happened Charles? Please tell me,"

Erik had no idea that he was the one that had caused Charles to become paralyzed from the waist down. The bullet he deflected from Moira that had hit Charles in the spine completely erased from his memory.

Charles honestly used to accuse Erik in his mind. How he had raged on the inside at the loss of his legs. He had to show everyone that he was brave; that he was in control of himself. It took a long time for him to mentally recover; even though he never showed anyone how depressed he was. He didn't have the strength to tell Erik he did this to him. Somehow at some point, he forgave him for doing this. Instead,

"It was an accident; it was a long time ago. Maybe I will tell you the details sometime. For now, I agree with you that we need to make haste and look for shelter, "Charles managed to say steadily and he smiled at Erik.

Erik seemed like he was close to tears at the thought of Charles not being able to use his legs. Without Charles asking him to, he bent down and carried Charles in his arms.

"Michael!" Charles almost said the name Erik, but quickly caught himself.

"Well I can't very well let you crawl your way about now, can I? Where should we go?"Erik asked in a subdued voice.

Charles let out a breath and licked his lips. He pointed to a large outcrop of rocks in the distance.

"Can you make it there? You are still hurt, Michael. Don't push yourself-"

"Believe me, I won't. I can take us there, "Erik did walk steadily for a while. Then, after some time had passed, he began to stumble and reel a bit as he walked on the uneven grassy plain.

He looked like he was straining. Charles had one arm slung over Erik's neck. He placed his lips close to Erik's ear and whispered for him to rest. Erik gently placed him down on the grass and sat back himself, trying to catch his breath. He looked down at the clothes he had on. He was wearing a dark red suit that buttoned up to his neck and a long, black tattered cape.

"Why am I wearing this ridiculous suit, Charles? "

Charles had to chuckle at that. Even the amnesiac Erik thought the outfit was atrocious and he used to think Erik had such impeccable tastes when it comes to his clothes. He always thought Erik looked good wearing his black turtleneck and brown leather jacket. Those had been the best of times, when Erik was an Ally. Charles shrugged.

"Well you insisted you wanted to wear that while we were traveling and you were being a bitch about it so I can't very well tell you how unflatteringly out of fashion you are,"

Erik shook his head and chuckled too. "Can you tell me more about what I was like? Maybe that will help me remember who I am-"

Charles bent his head to the side as he regarded Erik, raising one eyebrow and pouting his lips a bit as he tried to think of how Erik was like when they were friends.

"You are so terribly stubborn sometimes, I swear you were born with an iron rod up your arse," Charles began. Erik guffawed laughter at that, even though his head was aching horribly. Charles smiled; it was good to hear Erik laughing again.

"But even if you are stubborn, you do listen to me sometimes and I appreciate that-"

"What else about me?"

" I always thought you are brilliant, you have this biting wit that not many people can understand; you are irascible and actively insolent, but you can be charming when it suits you-"

"My, I'm quite the character, am I?"Charles started to laugh too. Erik continued to smile at him and then he sat cross-legged and put his hand to his chin.

"I think I know who owns the pants in our marriage,"

"Um," Charles faltered at that. Somehow he felt so awkward about this supposed 'marriage' and again Erik seemed to accept it so easily and appeared to be comfortable with it. Charles looked away, into the distant hills, trying not to meet Erik's eyes. It was never easy for Charles to lie. Erik still regarded him with that strange look in his eyes.

"Can I kiss you, Charles?"

"What?"

Erik rubbed at the back of his neck, smiling slyly. "I know it is rather out of place of me to ask that, what with the current situation we are in but..." His eyes darted to Charles's mouth once more.

"I just can't take my eyes off of your lips-"

Charles stared at him in wonder, his jaw dropping down in shock. Was this how Erik really felt inside? He recalled when Erik would suddenly turn his eyes towards Charles when he spoke and stared at him directly, especially when he licked his lips slowly, one of his odd habits. He thought at that time that Erik found it to be irritating because Erik would suddenly narrow his eyes at Charles. Those times when he and Erik were alone together and the other was so attentive, hanging on to his every word when they spoke of their plans and their mission. Erik was actually lusting after him, wanting to kiss him.

Charles just continued to stare at Erik, not saying a word. Erik took this to be Charles's look of affection because Charles did look so beguiling even when he looked stunned, his bright blue eyes wide and somehow tender; without waiting, Erik leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Charles hesitated and almost pushed him away from himself, but supposedly they're a couple. If he acted like this was awkward to him that would let the cat out of the bag and bring about a volley of unwanted questions. Erik would distrust him. So Charles delved into it as Erik continued to kiss him. Somehow, it was not awkward for him anymore. So this is what Erik tastes like, Charles thought pleasantly as they continued to kiss. Charles was enjoying it now. He was kissing Erik with more fervor, moaning into Erik's open mouth and feeling the hot press of the other's tongue against his own. Erik was holding on to him, how they managed to wrap their arms around each other, Charles didn't know.

All he knew was that this feels too good and that he did not want to stop. If the other X-men could see him now, what would they think? Charles felt like he was going to explode with the heat and arousal running through him. Erik broke off the kiss, gasping as he looked up and around him again, yet his gaze fell upon Charles heatedly, like he wanted to take Charles then and there in the clearing.

"We have to get to the rocks, Charles-"

Charles nodded and allowed Erik to pick him up again. He put his arms around Erik's neck and the other whispered in his ear.

"I think I dreamed about your lips countless times. I remember it clearly in my mind now-"

Charles clutched at Erik tightly and smiled to himself.

When they finally reached the overhang of rocks, the wind was gusting mightily and the skies had grown darker. This place looked like a large den of some wild animal, but it appears that whatever beasts resided within deserted it long ago. There are dried grass and leaves on the ground beneath them, but it was dry and it was a good shelter in case the rain came pouring down. Erik brought Charles down on a soft patch of dried grass and then he sat down next to him. They are quiet for some time as they stared out at the plain. There was a strange, almost metallic smell in the air, it always seems like that when it was about to rain, Charles mused.

"Charles, where are we supposed to go before the plane crashed?"Erik suddenly asked. He absently tugged at the cape he is wearing and he removed it from himself.

"We were on a mission. The plane was suddenly struck by lightning-"

"I see, but what was the mission about? What do we really do exactly?"

Charles bit his lower lip, thinking that heap upon heap of lies are rather hard to make. He came to a decision to tell Erik some half-truths along the way.

"We are part of a group known as X-men. We are what other people would call mutants. We use our powers to aid humans and to help prevent wars...anarchy...anything that would probably involve the subjugation of humanity-"

"But who is this enemy?"

"Magneto, he's another mutant like us and he is very powerful" Charles said softly, eyeing Erik to see if this would trigger any recognition. It did, but Erik did not think he was Magneto. He just seemed to know he was familiar with this name, Charles could see it in his eyes.

"Yes, I think I know that name. But what do you mean by Mutants? What are we?"

"We are in a way, the next evolution of mankind, men and women gifted with extraordinary powers at birth or people who have developed supernatural skills over time-"

"Really? What skill do I have?"Erik found it quite fascinating, all this information Charles was sharing.

Charles smiled at him." You can manipulate metal, Michael. You are a metal-bender,"

Erik's eyes widened. He gave Charles a small smile and then he started to look around for anything metallic upon his clothing. He noticed his belt is metallic. Erik frowned down at it and then he looked at Charles.

"Well how do I do that? How do I control metal?"

Charles smiled widely at Erik."I'm going to show you my own magic trick first; it might help with your powers,"

Charles just stared at Erik, bright blue eyes twinkling in merriment and then he entered Erik's mind softly.

Michael. I'm going to show you my own memories, but I can only do this for a short time-

"Oh my god! I can hear your thoughts in my head! You are in my head! How did you do that?" Erik was incredulous, almost exactly the same as how he reacted when they first met.

I am a Telepath. Now, let me show you what I remember-

Charles showed him glimpses of their past together; that first meeting in the ocean, when Charles had stopped Erik from almost dying because he would not release the anchors of the submarine that their former nemesis, Sebastian Shaw was in. Flashes of the time they looked for the other mutants to form a team, of playing chess, of always being together constantly and of that time at the mansion when Erik moved a Satellite dish and they shared an intimate memory from Erik's past. Charles prevented any images of their conversations from showing in Erik's mind and then Charles cut of the images from projecting further. Erik had his eyes closed for a moment and then he opened them and he regarded Charles tenderly.

"Can you show me more? I want to see more of us together-"

"I'm sorry I can't, Michael. My power has its limits too you see," The truth of it is, he dared not show Erik more because Erik would know that he and Charles had become enemies after because they shared a different view of mutants and what role mutants play in society.

"I see. But that did refresh my memory somewhat-"Then Erik showed him that he can remove the belt from his waist without touching it. Charles stared at him as he did this, fascinated with his power to move metal. Then, Erik showed him something more amazing. He started to change the structure of the belt, molding it and then it became a round flat metal disc instead of just a plate. Charles shivered as he looked on, mesmerized. Erik dropped the metal disc to the ground and then he reached for Charles.

"Are you feeling cold? I think I had better gather us some firewood and build a fire. It is going to be cold tonight if we still don't get rescued soon."

Charles could only manage a nod and then Erik startled him further when he put his cape around his shoulders like a blanket and kissed his forehead. Erik left him and went to gather a woodpile. He returned after an hour with a sufficient amount of wood for kindling. He acquired a huge piece of shrapnel from the plane and used it to drag a great pile of wood into the den. He made the fire and then after several minutes, it did start to rain heavily, the wind howling and lashing at the trees and plants outside. Erik reshaped the metal disc he had made of his belt earlier, turning it into a pan and used it to gather some water from the rain. He warmed some of it on the fire and he and Charles shared a drink from the pan of rainwater.

Erik washed his head out in the rain water too, to remove the blood and they finally settled in the cave quietly. Erik sat down close to Charles again and had embraced him. Charles allowed Erik to hold him in his arms.

"I so dearly wish we have a chess set right now to wile away the time-"

Erik grinned down at him."Actually, I prefer a pack of cards-"Then he bent closer and pressed his lips to Charles's ear. "To play strip poker with and get you completely naked,"

Charles laughed at that."Well aren't you smug? It so happens I am good with cards as well. Maybe you will be the one doing an impromptu striptease!"

Erik made a mock reproachful frown at him. "Charles, you would probably be cheating! Using your powers are against the rules-"

They both stared at each other affectionately and then they began to laugh; it felt like old times. Charles almost wished that no one would find them yet. At the back-gut of his mind, he knew this will cause them some trouble once other people found them. He thought he could use his powers to explain it to the X-men, informing them that Erik lost his memories so that he can re-introduce Erik into the team again. Erik suddenly stopped laughing and winced slightly. Charles realized his head must still be hurting.

"Are you ok, Michael?"

"It's alright, Charles. It just seems that the headaches are coming up more frequently that I want them to,"

Charles reached up and caressed his face. Erik closed his eyes at Charles's touch, wanting more of it.

"I wish we had some food right now too! I think you need something to eat-"

Erik pointed to the pile of wood sitting on the shrapnel."I found some fruit, they are under that pile there and they look like peaches. We can probably eat those,"

Charles nodded, but then he realized he must have had some kits on his g-force suit. He wondered if there would also be survival packs. He touched around the zippers and pockets, opening them and bringing out the contents. To his immense relief he found a small first aid kit and he found food packets. There was a pack with powdered tomato soup base in it, and then one with vanilla pudding and a pack with cheese and crackers.

"Thank you, Hank! Wherever you are-"Charles uttered a quiet gratitude for Hank's resourcefulness as he showed all of this to Erik.

"Well, it seems we will not go hungry after all!"

They slept quietly, holding on to each other, wrapped by Erik's cape after they ate their meal and concluded it with the sweet peaches. Charles had used the first aid kit and put some ointment on Erik's head wound and used bandages to cover it up. The hollow they are in provided a very good shelter and the fire made their evening in the wilderness comfortably warm. At some point Erik had woken up in the middle of the night. The rain was long gone. Outside it was all darkness and the sound of a multitude of beast and insects became strangely loud. Charles also woke up and stared at Erik's back. He had removed the bandages from his head. He appeared to be working at something in his hands in front of the fire. Erik had rekindled it and it made the cave even warmer.

"Michael?"

Erik turned to look at him and smiled. He showed Charles what he was working on. He had two gold rings in his palm. One was for Erik, the other was for him.

"I was sleeping, but the noise outside woke me up and then I took your hand in mine and I saw you weren't wearing a wedding ring; I noticed I wasn't wearing one either-"

"We left those at home," Charles said quickly, almost wanting to make up more excuses and lies, but Erik just nodded in understanding. Erik went to sit closer to Charles again, his leg against Charles's own outstretched leg.

"Where did you get those rings?"

"I used my powers to sense for the metal in our surroundings. It felt like the metal was vibrating in my head, responding to me and then I seem to draw them out of the ground and then I thought of creating rings for both of us, to remember this day by-"

"Why?"

"It feels like a second honeymoon, don't you think?"

Charles smiled up at him wistfully. He took the smaller ring from Erik and he put it on himself, holding his hand up and admiring Erik's handiwork. Erik did the same and he was giving Charles a meaningful, charged stare. Charles could clearly see the wanting in Erik. He wanted to make love to Charles. He had felt the same and slowly Charles leaned in and kissed Erik's mouth, he ran his fingers up into Erik's hair, then he slipped his hands down and caressed the back of Erik's neck as they kissed even more fervently. Erik had put his arms around Charles's waist, pulling his body closer.

He released Charles from his embrace and using his trembling hands, he guided Charles into his lap, heir clothed sex pressed against each and Charles gasped into the kisses as he felt Erik's hardness pressing into his own manhood. He almost shouted out Erik's real name. He shivered in delight as Erik caressed his behind and forced him even closer, rubbing up against him seductively now, not breaking the kiss. Even though Charles became paralyzed from the waist down, for some reason he had felt arousal at Erik's touches. He had felt himself go hard down there too.

Oh God, it's been so long since I had sex! I don't know if I can- Charles lamented in his own mind, desperate to have sex with Erik, wondering if he can even please him or even feel pleasure himself once they actually did it. Erik was unzipping the front of his suit, pulling down one side and exposing Charles's shoulder and part of his chest. Erik was still kissing his face and then he bent his head down and kissed Charles's neck and shoulder, he found Charles's nipple and licked and sucked slowly and hungrily making him cry out something incomprehensible. Biting on his lower lip, he moaned again as Erik continued, his nipple hardening and became so sensitive.

His hand was restless upon Erik's head, not knowing if he wanted to push or pull away, he gripped Erik's hair tight, holding him in place and then Erik stopped and started to undo his belt and he was pulling the zipper down even further. He gently eased Charles down to the dry grass and he pulled away at all article of clothing Charles wore, throwing it carelessly about. He took off all of his own clothes, then Erik moved on top of him, parting his legs so that their bodies would press and meld against each other, skin upon naked skin. Charles's nipples rubbed against Erik's hot skin and it made him cry out again. The slightest touch was turning him on, goose bumps rising upon his skin as Erik licked and kissed and teased his body to arousal.

Erik tried to turn him around, either to kiss his back or perhaps take him from behind, but Charles remembered the bullet hole scar from his lower back and he did not want Erik to see it or inquire about it. He fought of Erik's gentle gesturing for him to turn. Charles simply threw his arms around Erik and kissed him passionately. T hat did the trick because Erik was now returning the kiss and stopped his attempts. Charles was ready for him; he told 'Michael' he should get the ointment, the one they used on Erik's head wound from his g-force suit and use it on Charles. Erik's whole body shuddered in delight as he entered Charles, biting down on his lips.

"Charles!" Erik groaned in pleasure.

Charles's eyes shut tight as he tried to fight off that sudden bloom of pain and waited for his body to get used to it again. He held on to Erik as the other kept on thrusting into him, pressing his face into the crook of Erik's neck, gasping desperately and then Charles brought his head down to the mound of grass beneath him and he was lifting his shoulders slightly as a throbbing, piercing pleasure went through him. He was rolling his head from side to side, unable to bear it any longer. Holding on to Erik's shoulders, he closed his eyes, letting the other take him. Erik was grimacing, lost in his lust for Charles, even though there is this persistent, pulsing ache in his head.

It blurred his vision as he kept on pounding up into Charles. His heart was hammering frantically in his chest, quickening as his own hips quickened, and racing with Charles to reach their climax together. Erik suddenly cried out. A drilling painful sensation sliced through his ecstasy then the blood rushed up into his temples with stunning forcefulness and at the same time, his own memories inundated him and he could not keep it at bay. He was too aroused to lose his hard-on so he kept ramming up into Charles, not stopping his movements with his arms propped up to Charles's sides. He now recalled that he is Erik Lehnsherr and he still retained his memories of what happened between him and Charles after the crash. Oh Charles, you little liar! Erik thought in amusement as he bent down and kissed Charles's throat and licked at the sweat upon that sweet skin. Charles moaned, turning his head; he opened his eyes, showing Erik that pure and lucid blue gaze and he lifted his head to kiss Erik hungrily. He had no idea that Erik now regained his memories.

Erik felt Charles quiver beneath him as he orgasmed and Erik could feel the slick come spread on Charles's stomach, smearing onto Erik as well and he followed Charles after as he released into the other, feeling the spasms quake into his very being. They remained lying next to each other, gasping and listless for a moment and then Erik pulled away from Charles, sidling up next to him. Charles clutched at Erik's chest and rolled his body to the side, pressing onto Erik. He sighed contentedly. Erik smiled his usual insolent smile, but Charles did not see it.

"I love you, Michael-"Charles whispered softly and then he lifted his head to kiss the skin on Erik's chest. Erik's face fell. Then, his expression became gentle as he bent down and kissed Charles's hair.

"I love you, Charles. I'll always love you-"It was so easy to say these beautiful words when you were not supposed to be yourself, Erik thought sadly as he held the other. Erik did not say anything to indicate he recalled who he is. Charles, being of a tender disposition did not care if Erik was the enemy and now he even had sex with him. Erik found this side of Charles astounding. They held hands in silence and finally sleep stole over them.

The next morning, Erik woke up and sensed an aircraft nearby. Charles was still sleeping soundly in the dry grass, his blessed naked skin covered by Erik's cape. Erik bent down and kissed Charles's shoulder and then he put his pants on and walked out of the hollow. He knew instantly that it was one of his own. It was a Lockheed piloted by Azazel and next to him was Raven. Erik could sense that they are in a far-off clearing, almost close to where the SR-71 crashed. He used his powers and swooped close to the SR-71. He entered the cockpit again, searching for something. He instantly found it. It was the damaged homing device. He used his powers on it and enabled the mechanism to work again. He did not know why he did it. He then went back to where Charles is and he was still sleeping. Erik roused him gently by kissing his cheek over and over, nuzzling his ear. Charles giggled and then he turned loving eyes to Erik.

"What is it Michael?" when he saw the frown on Erik's face.

Erik didn't say anything at first. Then, he bent down and kissed Charles deeply, shutting his eyes tight, savoring those lips against his. They kissed for a while and then Erik pulled back, breathless. Charles was smiling happily up at him, still oblivious to the fact that Erik was himself again.

"I think I saw some people back there, they might be the rescue team out to retrieve us. I have to go and tell them we are here-"

Charles suddenly looked dismayed and Erik smiled inwardly at that. Charles hesitated, as if he did not want any rescue to come for them at all. "Are you sure? Were they dressed like me?"

"I can't tell, I have to go to them Charles. Wait for me here. Okay?" Erik said with feeling and then he held Charles's gaze in his. He wanted Charles to know that he knew about everything but Charles was still out in the dark. Charles chuckled uneasily at Erik's words.

"Where else will I go?"

Erik considered for a moment and then, "Maybe when I come back, you will not actually be here; that you are just a dream and that I am really all alone-"

"No, you are not alone-"Charles said softly, his eyes moist. He reached out to touch Erik's cheek and pulled him into another tender kiss. Erik almost did not want to leave him, but he broke the kiss and nearly ran out, his heart breaking. He controlled his expression and prevented himself from showing any further emotion. He met up with Azazel and Raven.

"Where is Charles, Erik?" Raven asked, her yellow eyes scanning the horizon. She wanted to see Charles, even though they are now enemies.

"Let's not talk about him, Mystique. I want to leave, now-"

They boarded the craft and it lifted off as Azazel took them far into the skies. Erik looked down at the hollow, he felt a stabbing pain in his chest. He did not let on how much it hurt him to leave Charles.

"He's down there isn't he? I'm surprised you are even up and about without the helmet. What did you do to him?" Raven asked as she looked over at Erik, the other gazing at something out the window.

Erik did not answer for a while, and then he faced her, his face devoid of emotion. "Let's just say I owe him one for not leaving me to die out in the open-"

Raven smiled at him knowingly."Knowing Charles, he probably took care of you while you are out cold-"

"Something like that-"Erik smiled secretly.

Charles knew the game was up when Erik did not return for a while. He instantly knew it was Magneto's minions that took Erik and probably brought him to his senses. Charles dreaded that they may come for him. He cursed himself for not controlling Erik's mind when he had the chance. Charles heard the faint sound of an aircraft as the sonic boom rebounded. Was it Erik's men or was it someone from his side? Charles could not move quickly to see. He dragged himself towards his suit and painstakingly put on his entire uniform. It took some time, but afterwards, he began to crawl on his arms out of the hollow.

There was only a long silence. Before Charles could go any farther, he saw something glinting on a flat piece of rock close to the path outside the hollow. It was Erik's ring. Then, realization dawned upon him. Erik's memories had returned, before his minions took him back. He knew about everything that happened between him and Charles. Charles stared at the ring for a long time, his expression growing tender and calm. A small sad smile formed on his lips. He took the ring into his palm and he sobbed into his fists as he kept on lying upon the ground. Several hours later, the X-men came and retrieved him, telling him that they found him because of the activation of his homing signal. Charles knew Erik did that and he felt the same wrenching pain that Erik felt when they parted.

The years had passed by, wars were constantly fought and the scales tipped into no one's favor. Mutant kind endured the ravages of these never-ending confrontations - causing much suffering and destruction - but endure it they did. Erik Lehnsherr was not immune to the toil it would have brought upon his being. He may not be human, but he still thinks like a human. His thoughts turned to that time when it was just him and Charles together in that quiet hollow. He wondered if it was still standing. He wanted to find out.

He returned there, old as he is and alone, for the minds and hearts of his minions were never his, his original group now scattered out in all directions or dead and he had formed a new team

but it was all futile now. He was not the same man he used to be during the days when glory would have been his. He took one of the stealth crafts that were in his possession and flew it out into that forest. He still recalled where it was.

He walked quietly down a familiar path. This part of the wilderness still untouched by man. He saw that the SR-71 had been taken away, perhaps by the X-men, but there are still signs of its crash scarring the soil where it landed. It served as some sort of landmark and Erik walked up the winding path to that hollow. He stared at it for a long time, almost afraid to go in and then he slowly made his way to the entryway.

"Charles?" Erik was dumbfounded as he stared at his old friend; his old lover standing before him, aged like he is, yes, but impeccable in his dark gray suit and red tie. He is smiling warmly at Erik. Erik spoke brokenly, close to tears as he stared at Charles." You're here,"

"Where else will I go?" Charles asked gently.

Erik shut his eyes tight and the tears finally squeeze out of his eyes."No, you are not real. Charles died back in Jean Grey's house when she...she killed you and obliterated you to pieces. Do you know I had to pretend that I didn't care? What did I do all these things for if not to show the world our enmity? That I stand by the cause I had fought so hard for? Now I am here, all alone with this figment of you breaking my heart even in oblivion-"

Charles walked quietly towards Erik and touched his cheek ever so softly and Erik started in shock because the touch was corporeal. It was real. There was warmth in the touch...and forgiveness.

"No, you are not alone-"Charles embraced him and Erik collapsed into those arms, weeping. The same words that Charles had spoken back then.

"I'm sorry," Erik said in a barely audible whisper.

"I am too. You are somewhat right, my friend. I am not part of this world anymore. You might say my soul is in a different physical plane-"

Erik did not care, he held on tight and he felt that warmth and smelled the familiar smell of Charles. He touched the back of Charles's bald head.

"You are here now and that is what matters," Erik said quietly.

Then Erik lifted his head and he saw, on a boulder close by, the rings he made for him and Charles, placed close together, side by side. Erik felt his heart quicken for the first time in the longest time, the tears still sliding down his wizened cheeks. Charles caressed the back of his head and kissed his cheek.

"Lie on the grass with me,"

They are lying down and Erik turned to face Charles. There was nothing else that will ever come between them, not enmity or mutant idealism or hatred. For the first time, Erik truly felt at peace with himself.

"I meant everything I said back then Charles, when it was just you and me-"

Charles smiled again, almost chuckling. "I know, Erik...or should I say Michael?"

Erik laughed at that and drew closer to kiss Charles's lips, those lips that had always fascinated him, which he had hungered for. Some time had passed and twilight was coming upon them, it was almost dark. Erik thought that Charles really would gradually disappear, like a ghost, but he did not. He was becoming more and more substantial for some reason and becoming younger before Erik's fading eyes.

"Charles, please don't leave me-"Erik said in an apprehensive voice.

"No I won't leave you, Erik. I'll stay...and then you and I...will never be apart-"

Charles hugged Erik, to keep him from feeling cold and to stop the slight trembling that took over Erik's body. The night finally came and illuminated everything in moonlight. Erik and Charles are standing side by side, staring at their rings and then Erik looked down at the old man lying on the grass. That was him. Erik died quietly in his sleep, still smiling and he did not die alone. Charles's spirit was there for him to the very end.

Charles held his hand out to Erik and he took it, feeling that something new is opening up for him and Charles, and he felt himself being led off, going to a place where things unmade and broken are healed and peace was a reality. They are young again, their appearance that of the time when they were together as friends. No words need to pass between them, their gazes are full of their love and lust for each other. That was enough.

Rev-EBH


End file.
